


Trapped

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Claustrophobia, Dean has claustrophobia, Elevators, Fainting, Ficlet, First Dates, Goofy Dean Winchester, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Castiel, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first date Dean and Castiel get trapped in a elevator for the night...Dean doesn't deal with it very well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

First dates are supposed to be filled with a little bit of awkward, a few laughs, maybe a dinner, getting to know each other, and ending up at one or the other’s house. Mostly the key to a successful first date was to be yourself and find that connection with the other person.

So far Dean Winchester’s first date with Castiel Novak had checked all the boxes and double, triple, and quadruple checked the awkward part. After meeting in a library where they sat next to each other unknowingly studying for the same test they became best friends and now boyfriends in a 2 month period. It was senior year of college and only had a few weeks left, that didn’t stop Dean.

“Are you coming up with me?” Castiel asked unbuckling his seatbelt.

Dean hesitated. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to or not.”

“Come on, Winchester.” The man got out of the car and Dean followed. “Let’s take the elevator. I live on the 6th floor.”

“We can still take the stairs. It’s no biggy to walk.” Dean suggested.

“The elevator is faster, come on, you scared-y cat.” He smiled.

“I’m not scared. Just don’t like elevators.” Dean followed the blue eyed man towards the elevator.

“You’re gonna be fine. We’re just going up 6 floors. I’ve never had the elevator break on me before.” Cas smiled as he pressed the up arrow. “You wanna hold my hand?”

“Don’t objectify me.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest until the door opened. He stepped inside and gripped the bar going around the tiny box. He face the door and watched the numbers. They reached lever 4 when the lights blinked and it dropped a tad and shook. “Fuck.”

Castiel smiled and pressed the emergency button to find it was broken along with the phone inside the elevator. “That can’t be good.”

“What?” Dean shot his gaze over to his date. “What do you mean?”

“Calm down, baby. We might be stuck her until someone figures out it broken.” He kept pressing the broken button. “Trying calling somebody.”

“You know where the worst reception is? In a elevator.” Dean snapped holding the bar tightly; his knuckles turning white.

“It’s ok, it’s only like 11. I know many people in this complex who stay out later than this and are fat fucks and take the elevator. When one of them gets to the elevator their call the land lord and so one will come and fix it.”

“In the _morning!_ ” Dean blurted out. “Oh God.”

Castiel crossed the tiny box and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, everything is gonna be ok, I promise.”

Dean shook his head and let go of the rail and ran his fingers through his hair. He slid down tot eh ground and bent his legs close to his body. His eyes were very panicked. His breathing was fast paced and shaky. “We’re trapped. All night in this box, trapped.”

“Shh, shh, Dean, calm down. Slow down your breathing.” Cas touched Dean’s shoulder again, finding that he was heating up. “We are going to be fine.”

“We should have taken the stairs. We would be in your apartment, not trapped. We’re trapped. Trapped in a tiny box hanging by a few ropes.” Dean panicked. He was hyperventilating.

Cas cupped Dean’s face. “Hey, hey, Dean, you’re hyperventilating. Listen to me, baby.” Dean gripped Cas’s wrists tightly as tears started to bubble up in his eyes. “Take a deep breath, baby.”

“I need outta here. I gotta get outta here.” Dean said through his heavy breathing. He begin to try to stand up but dizzily fell back to the ground. “I-I can’t…I can’t…”

“You’re safe, baby. Shh, shh, breath with me, Dean.” Cas stared into Dean’s panicked, unfocused eyes. “Please, take a deep breath.”

He was sweating and shaking as tears streamed down his face. Castiel had never dealt with someone having a panic attack. He had never seen anyone actually dealing with claustrophobia. Dean seemed like a man not afraid of anything, but now he looked so fragile. He somehow got Dean breathing correctly, but didn’t mean he was panicking in less. He wrapped his arms around Dean. The other man gripped Cas’s shirt and pressed his forehead against Cas’s neck. “I’m s-sorry. I’m sor-sorry.”

“Shh, shh…” Cas hushed him as he rubbed the man’s back and placed his free hand Dean’s knee that was curled up close to him. “It’s ok. Close your eyes, darling.”

Dean breathing quickened again as the man sobbed. “We’re gonna die in here. We’re gonna die in this tiny box. The ropes are gonna break…I can’t…breathe.”

Cas tightened his grip on his date. “Slow, deep breaths, darling. Close your eyes and go to your happy place.”

“I can’t…I can’t…Cas…” Dean looked up at the blue eyed man. He blinked. “I’m sorry…”

“Nothing to be sorry for, darling. All of us have our fears. I shouldn’t have pushed you to take the easy way to my place. I’m sorry I put you through this.’ Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Try to sleep. When you wake somebody should have noticed the elevator is broken.”

Dean nodded and curled up closer to Castiel. After half an hour Dean’s breathing evened out, Cas was able to get himself to sleep shortly after that. He was awoken suddenly as the elevator suddenly dropped. Dean was up and alert in a fraction of second. “Oh God, we’re gonna die.”

Cas scrambled over to Dean and touched his back. “No, baby, it’s just going down.” He stood but Dean stayed seated on his feet. It dinged when it hit the bottom and the door opened. A man stood at the door as he looking for the people inside.

“They’re ok.” He smiled. He held the door open. He looked down at Dean. “He is ok, isn’t he?”

Cas took Dean’s hands and helped him up but once to his feet his eyes rolled back in his head and passed out. “Is the elevator working 100%?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing you need it.” He smirked.

“Yeah, he’s claustrophobic.” Cas pressed the 6 button as he gently set Dean on the ground by his feet. He went straight up to his floor and he dragged Dean out of the elevator. He woke up second later. “Hey, darling. You’re safe and out of the elevator.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, look around. One; the elevator is right there and two: we slept through the night and it 6:30 in the morning.” Cas smiled. “Care to join me to my apartment to sleep for a little longer?”

“I’d like that.” Dean smile as Cas helped him up. “I’m sorry you had to see that on our first date.”

“It’s ok, I want to know everything about you and tonight I learned you don’t like elevators.” Cas smiled glossing over the claustrophobic. “I really like you, Dean. One little panic attack over something reasonable isn’t gonna scare me away.”

“Good. Maybe after our little nap we can do what I really came over to your place for.” Dean got his goofy attitude back.

“I like where your head is at, Darling.” Cas smirked as they headed to his place. “I think we are a good match for each other.”

“Only if you are ok with climbing 6 flights of stairs with me?” Dean smirked.

“I need a little exercise.” Cas unlocked the door.

“Oh you’re goona get more than a little exercise with me.” Dean smiled and kissed his date and shut the door.

_******* _


End file.
